star_wars_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius Cotte
Lucius Cotte was a Force-sensitive Human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Master during the Third Sith Wars. Biography Early life Lucius Cotte was born in 255 ABY to Zarre Cotte. He would later be trained by Zarre to become a Jedi. Tempus' Sith War Invasion of Marotan In 273 ABY, Marotan was invaded by Sith forces. Lucius and Zarre held off the Sith attack at the capital of Marotan. While more and more Sith troops stormed the capital, the Cottes were pushed back to the capital building. While in the capital building, two Sith, Darth Mulier and Darth Medeis appeared and started to duel the Cottes. Mulier dueled Zarre and ultimately defeated him by impaling him with his lightsaber. Meanwhile, Lucius dueled Mdedies but was out dueled. With overwhelming numbers of Sith troops storming the capital city, Lucius fled to the countryside. While in the countryside, Lucius went to his family's cabin on the lake. While, there his uncle, Kevan, informs him that the Sith have blockaded the entire planet with no escape, but he has sent a distress call to the Republic for reinforcements. Kevan also tells him that the rest of the Marotan forces are mounting an offensive to retake the capital. Lucius sneaks into the capital city and make their way through the streets and managed to enter the capital building. Fighting his way through Sith troops, Lucius makes his way to the Sith. Lucius duels both the Sith, matching both of their skills. While the three are fighting, the Marotans attack the city unsuspecting. Realizing that they're being defeated, the Sith flee from the capital building, but not before Mulier cuts Lucius across the face with her lightsaber. Republic forces arrive and destroy the remaining Sith invasion force. Battle of Coruscant Between 273 ABY and 275 ABY, the Sith Empire and the Republic have fought an intense war. In 275 ABY, Lucius was stationed at the Jedi Temple when the Sith Empire launched a massive invasion of the Republic's capital planet of Coruscant. While most Jedi are sent to the front lines or into space to defend the planet, Grand Master Yano tells him defend the Temple from any Sith forces. Unfortunately, two Inquisitors managed to beat Lucius to the Jedi Temple, planted explosives and dueled Jedi Knights Gar Wanto and Poto Nadon and killed them. After they finish them off he heads for the Padawans and Younglings. Lucius is just in time with his squad of Commandos. Lucius starts to duel the Inquisitors. Alpha calls for gunships to pick them up. Nequam detonates the explosives. Lucius finally kills one Inquisitor and force pushes the other off the side of the building ultimately killing him. When the gunships arrives, the Commandos manage to get a group of younglings onto the the gunships. With the platform they're on starts to break apart, Lucius manages to get Chora Masin and Kana Nirs onto the other gunship, when suddenly the platform collapses. Lucius force pushes the last remaining Padawan onto the gunship. Lucius falls but is saved at the last second by a gunship. The Jedi and Republic forces eventually force the Sith forces off the planet and destroy the remaining Sith fleets. Battle of Korriban A year later, Grand Master Yano intrusts Lucius along with Joskam Skywalker, his father Derran Skywalker, and Sierra Tano to infiltrate the Grand Master of the Sith's, Darth Tempus, fleet and execute him. The Republic sends a massive fleet of ships to distract the Sith fleet, while the Jedi execute their plan. The Jedi arrive at Korriban and are met by a massive Sith Navy blockade. The Jedi get aboard their cruiser and fly to the Sith's flagship and board. The Jedi make their way to the bridge when an Inquisitor attacked Joskam and Derran from behind. Yano told Lucius and Sierra to follow him. Darth Mulier appeared and started to duel Sierra. Yano and Lucius make it to the bridge only be met by Tempus and Darth Medeis. Lucius starts to duel Medeis and Yano goes to duel Tempus. Lucius was hit by one of Medeis attacks and fell to the ground. When Medeis went to strike Lucius down, he striked and cut off Medeis legs, from the knee down. Lucius spared Medeis and took is lightsaber, then force pushed him away from the Yano and Tempus. Lucius then engaged Tempus alongside Yano. Tempus force pushed away and engaged Lucius. During an intense battle, Tempus tried to persuade Luscious to join the dark side and mocked him over his father's death. Lucius refuses and in a fitting rage takes Medeis' lightsaber out and cuts off both his hands. Lucius then puts the lightsabers around Tempus' neck. Tempus says the Lucius would've made a great Sith Master, but Lucius ignores him and slices his head off. Lucious runs over to Yano who was wounded during the battle and gets him up. On their way to the Jedi cruiser, they find that Medeis has fled. They meet up with Tano who says that Mulier has fled as well. They get to the cruiser, Skywalker and Kenobi have said that they defeated and killed Ultio. Aboard their cruiser they flee to their flagship. The Republic destroy most of the Sith blockade and flee to Coruscant. Family Following the end of the war, Lucius and Sierra married on Marotan. Soon after she gave birth to their son, Torno Cotte. Third Sith Civil War The Sith Empire had been split in two, with Mulier's Sith Regime fighting Medeis' Sith Regime for superiority. With Medeis winning the majority of the fighting, Mulier sent a distress signal to Marotan asking for Cotte's help. Cotte answered the call to help and eventually led the war to a stalemate, when he confronted Darth Medeis. They agreed to a duel and whoever would win their regime would take control of the Sith Empire and win the war. After intense fighting, Cotte finally defeated Medeis by impaling him and then decapitating him. After returning from Korriban and was appointed to the Jedi High Council Second Yuuzhan Vong War With defeat almost inevitable, the Yuuzhan Vong launched an all out assault on Coruscant with their Death Star. During an intense naval battle between the Republic and Yuuzhan Vong fleets, Cotte and Joskam Skywalker snuck their way onto the Death Star. Along with a company of clone troopers, Cotte and Skywalker made their way up to the bridge of the station killing numerous amounts of Yuuzhan Vong troops. The two Jedi then begin to battle the Supreme Overlord Zing Krul and Warmaster Chin Opersh. They begin to weaken the Warmaster and focus their strength on the Suprme Overlord, when he clutches Skywalker and begins to strangle. In one quick motion Cotte decapitates the Supreme Overlord. Meanwhile, the clone troopers began to plant timed explosives throughout the reactor core. They begin their way back to their escape vessel when the Warmaster tackles Cotte and starts to beat him. Cotten fumbles with his lightsaber before igniting it stabbing the Warmaster through the stomach and then pulled it forward slicing him partially in half. The explosives detonate destroying the reactor core and quickly destroying the rest of the Death Star. Getting up and hearing the explosions, Cotte begins to sprint towards the escape vessel and telling them to lift off. At the exact moment when Cotte leaps toward the vessel, the explosions reach the hangar and engulf Cotte in flames. Skywalker horrified, but he couldn't do anything, tells the pilot to reach the rest of the Defense Fleet. Unbeknownst to the Republic and Jedi, Darth Mulier had secretly been watching the battle and after the destruction of the Death Star recovered Lucious Cotte who had been unconscious since the explosion. The Sith would later brainwash Lucious into Sith service and modified his body. Mulier's Sith War Lucius, now as Darth Atrox, was present at the Battle of Yavin, when the Republic attacked a Sith fleet. Atrox led a TIE fighter squadron against his son, Torno Cotte, who was leading a X-wing squadron. Torno eventually managed to damage Atrox' TIE fighter badly enough to were he had to land on the last remaining destroyer and fled. Atria led the Sith on the assault of the Republic base on Hoth. The Sith inflicted heavy casualties which led the Republic to abandon the base and flee from the planet. On Bespin, the senator of the Mandalore quadrant agreed to trick the strike team in believing that their safe and giving them to Atrox. The Sith captured Odell Dearg and proceeded to duel Torno. During the duel, Atrox revealed himself to be the long thought dead Lucius Cotte. Torno escaped by jumping off the platform onto the waiting strike team ship. Above the forest moon of Endor, Atrox' fleet was attacked by the Republic led by Torno's strike team. Torno gave himself up and was escorted to Atrox' destroyer, where Darth Mulier was overseeing the battle. Atrox and Torno proceeded to duel and after awhile, Torno was able to convince Atrox of his former self. Enraged at the betrayal of her apprentice, Mulier leaped forward to attack the pair. In a quick motion, Lucius stabbed Mulier through the stomach and cradled her body until she died. Lucius and Torno left the destroyer before it was destroyed. Category:Jedi Masters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marotanians Category:Darth Naveo's Sith Category:Jedi Knights Category:Sith Masters